Sherlock Holmes und die Feuer einer Nacht
by Sams Town
Summary: Holmes und Watson spüren einem Fall auf dem Land nach. Zuerst verlaufen Sie sich am späten Abend, dann beginnt es zu regnen. Völlig durchnässt finden sie Unterschlupf auf einem Hof. In später Nacht, am Feuer brechen bei dem erfahrenen Holmes alle Dämme. Wird der überrumpelte Watson seine Avancen erwidern? Was bringt die Zukunft? M/M, Erstes Mal, Slash, Explizit,
1. Chapter 1

_**Basierend auf den Geschichten und Ideen von Sir ACD.**_

* * *

Als es beginnt über uns zu Donnern ist meine Geduld und meine Kraft erschöpft. Es ist Anfang Oktober, ein später kühler Abend und seit drei Stunden wandern Sherlock Holmes und ich durch das Unterholz. Nachdem wir einige Ermittlungen im Umland von London angestellt hatten, war Holmes der Meinung eine Abkürzung gefunden zu haben, was sich aber zu einem langen Irrweg durch Wald und Wiese herausstellte.

"Holmes! Ich fürchte es beginnt gleich zu regnen," bleibe ich, unwillig auch nur einen Meter weiter zu gehen, auf dem Weg stehen.

Holmes bleibt stehen und starrt in die Nacht. "Nur noch ein Stück."

"Dasselbe haben Sie vor einer Stunde gesagt. Geben Sie es zu, wir haben uns verlaufen," ächze ich und spüre die ersten Regentropfen auf der Nase.

"Da vorne, ich glaube dort schein Licht, sehen Sie?" deutete er in die Dunkelheit.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blicke ich in dieselbe Richtung. "Tatsächlich, vielleicht haben wir Glück und können dort Unterschlupf vor dem Regen finden."

Der Regen nimmt immer mehr zu und wir mobilisieren unsere letzten Kräfte und eilen dem Licht entgegen. In der Tat handelt es sich um ein Gehöft in dem noch jemand wach zu sein scheint. Als wir zur Eingangstür treten, schüttet es in Strömen und ich bin schneller als mir lieb ist bis auf die Haut nass. Auf unser Klopfen hin öffnet ein älterer Mann der nach Bedienstetem aussieht.

„Himmel, es ist spät, was wollen Sie?"

„Wir haben uns verirrt und suchen eine Unterkunft für die Nacht," erklärt Holmes, ebenfalls tropfnass.

Der Mann mustert uns misstrauisch. „Ich bin kein Hotel."

„Bitte! Wir zahlen auch! Wir schlafen in der Scheune, egal. Nur bitte, das Wetter," Holmes hält ihm Geld hin. Wieder dauerte es ein paar Momente bis sich der Mann zu einer Entscheidung durchringt. Momenten in denen sich meine Kleidung mit Wasser voll saugt und schwer auf der Haut klebt.

„Lassen Sie es gut sein," weißt der Mann Holmes Geld ab. „Sie können in der Unterkunft der Stallburschen schlafen, die sind mit dem Herren die ganze Woche lange im Land unterwegs. Warten Sie kurz," er verschwindet wieder im Haus um kurz darauf mit übergezogenen Ölzeug und einer Lampe zu uns zu treten. Er führt uns schräg über den Hof zum Stall. Daneben ist ein kleiner Raum mit zwei Betten, einer Feuerstelle und sogar einer kleine Kochnische.

„Sie sind wahrscheinlich anderes gewöhnt, aber für die Nacht wird es denke ich genügen. Sie können Feuer machen und hier steht Wasser zum waschen. Ich bringe Ihnen am besten ein paar saubere Laken und einen Kaffee," stellt er uns die Lampe auf den Tisch und tritt wieder hinaus in den Regen.

Nach den ganzen Strapazen kommt mir unsere Unterkunft wie ein 5 Sterne Hotel vor, abgesehen davon habe ich im Krieg schon an schlimmeren Orten genächtigt.

Beide legen wir unsere Mäntel ab und hängen Sie in die Ecke, viel Schutz haben Sie uns nicht gegeben. „Ich werde schnell ein Feuer machen, ich bin nass bis auf die Haut, bei diesem Wetter holen wir uns sonst den Tod," greife ich zu Holz und Anzünder und versuche die Flammen zum leben zu erwecken.

Unser Gastgeber kehrt mit einer dampfenden Kanne Kaffee zurück und stellt sie an die Kochstelle. „Hier," legt er mehrere Laken auf die Betten. „Damit sollten Sie sich trocken legen können."

„Vielen Dank, wir wissen Ihre Gastfreundschaft zu schätzen," nicke ich und damit verlässt er uns wieder. Mittlerweile habe ich ein gutes Feuer in Gang gebracht. „Wunderbar! Kommen Sie Holmes, wir müssen unsere Kleidung ausziehen, sie wird über Nacht am Feuer trocknen."

Etwas widerwillig beginnt er seine Weste aufzuknöpfen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir uns verlaufen haben."

„Das ist jetzt völlig egal. Hier," werfe ich eines der Laken auf sein Bett. In Windeseile habe ich mich meiner Kleider entledigt, wickle meinen nackten frierenden Körper in eines der Tücher, hole zwei Tassen aus einer Nische und fülle sie mit Kaffee.  
„Trinken Sie etwas Kaffee, dass wird Sie aufwärmen," stelle ich Holmes die Tasse auf seinen Stuhl. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und er nickt mir dankend zu.

Danach stelle ich mich Kaffee schlürfend ans Feuer. Holmes benötigt etwas länger und ich kann sehen wie er mir immer wieder Blicke zu wirft. Bestimmt blicke ich in die andere Ecke weil ich glaube er fühlt sich unwohl, so ganz ohne Kleider. Was mich bei einem Mann, der nichts an der menschlichen Natur findet, nicht wundert. Als ich spüre, dass er fertig ist, eingewickelt in den Stoff, ebenfalls seinen Kaffee trinkend, greife ich seine und meine Sachen auf und hänge Sie über zwei Stühle die ich links und rechts vom Feuer platziere.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Holmes?" frage ich besorgt, da mein Gefährte kaum ein Wort gesprochen hat, seit wir hier Schutz gefunden haben.

„Ja, ja. Ich bin nur etwas im Gedanken," nuschelt er und ich vermute, dass er noch immer mit sich hadert weil wir uns verlaufen haben. Ich nicke kurz und trete wieder an die Feuerstelle.

Mit dem Laken um meinen Körper gewickelt, wie eine römische Tunika, verweile ich dort. Die Wärme tut mir gut, und ich lege meine Hände auf den erhöhten Sims, schließe die Augen und atme tief durch. Nach der stundenlangen Herumwanderei in der Kälte mit Holmes brauche ich einen Moment der Ruhe.

Ich höre das Rascheln von Holmes Laken durch seine Bewegungen hinter mir. "Watson, würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?"

'Ich werde jedenfalls keinen Meter mehr vor die Tür setzten,' denke ich. "Ich will es versuchen."

"Dann bleiben Sie bitte da stehen und bewegen sich nicht," ich höre ihn näher kommen und wundere mich über seinen Wunsch. Wahrscheinlich möchte er sich noch mals umziehen und geniert sich. Was ich etwas seltsam finde, aber ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

"Wenn es sonst nichts ist."

Das Rascheln seines Lakens kommt näher und mit einemmal spüre ich Fingerspitzen auf meinem Nacken, die sich sanft in meinen Haaransatz graben. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet und zucke kurz, ich will meinen Kopf etwas drehen, aber eine Hand auf meiner Schulter erinnert mich still an mein Versprechen. Es sind Holmes Finger die langsam meinen Nacken hinauf wandern, bis zu meinem Hinterkopf um meine empfindliche Kopfhaut dabei zu massieren.

Die Berührung durch Holmes ist neu für mich, trotzdem empfinde ich die Massage als äußerst wohltuend. Meine Nackenmuskeln entspannen sich und mein Kopf sinkt nach unten, leise schnurrend einer Katze gleich sinke ich in eine Art Dudlungsstarre.

"Wie fühlt sich das an, Watson?" höre ich Holmes warmen Bariton hinter mir fragen.

"Das ist wirklich sehr angenehm, Holmes," bewege ich meinen Kopf etwas hin und her um seine Finger an die richtigen Stellen zu lotsen, ich kann ihn leise Lachen hören.

Nach ein paar Momenten die ich die Berührung einfach nur genieße, spüre ich wie Holmes nun beide Hände auf meinen Nacken und Schulterbereich legt und meine Muskeln leicht massiert und meine Haut sanft umspielt. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen fährt er behutsam über meine Schulterblätter zu meinen Oberarmen und zurück. Dabei tritt er so nahe an mich heran, dass seine Körperwärme gegen meinen Rücken strahlt.

Langsam spüre ich wie ich von seinen Berührungen eingelullt werde, aber wie sie auch überhaupt nicht der Norm entsprechen. Ich bin irritiert und gleichzeitig von einem angenehmen wohligen Gefühl durchflutet. Seit ich Holmes kenne, hat er mich noch nie in dieser Weise berührt.

"Holmes...," flüstere ich leise.

"Shh, Watson," haucht er mir ins Ohr. "Es wird Ihnen nichts passieren."

Die Situation ist seltsam, und doch verharre ich in meiner Position mit den Händen auf dem Sims. Selbst als ich Holmes warme Lippen auf meiner linken Schulter spüre, bewege ich mich kaum. Seine Arme fassen unter meine und bringen mich in eine Art zärtlichen Klammergriff. Würde er fester zupacken, könnte ich mich wohl nicht mehr befreien. Seine rechte Hand sucht wieder meinen Nacken und drückt meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, seine linke Hand streift wie zufällig über den oberen Teil meines Lakens das sich damit löst und zu meinen Hüften hinunter fällt.

Als ich spüre, dass das Laken fällt schaudere ich kurz, jedoch habe ich keine Möglichkeit es aufzufangen. Wenn ich meine Hände vom Sims nehmen würde, muss ich fürchten nach vorne ins Feuer zu fallen.

Holmes zarte Küsse an meinem zur Seite gelegten Nacken wischen die Gedanken an meinen nackten Oberkörper sofort weg. Es ist ein zartes Knabbern an meiner Haut und spielerisches Lecken an meinem Ohrläppchen was mir langsam bewusst macht was hier gerade geschieht. Sherlock Holmes ist dabei mich zu verführen und ich bin dabei es ungerührt zuzulassen.


	2. Chapter 2

Mein Atem beschleunigt sich und ich kann ein erregtes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Mein Körper wird immer wärmer und das liegt nicht am Feuer, dass mittlerweile etwas weniger lodert. Und spätestens als Holmes linke Hand über meine Brust streift und dabei wie zufällig eine meiner Brustwarzen umspielt, spüre ich meine ansteigende Erregung in die Mitte meiner Lenden fahren.

"Holmes...," kann ich nur immer wieder hauchen und mir wird meine völlige Willenlosigkeit bewusst.

Ich weiß, ich müsste nur ein Wort sagen, mich nur mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung aus seiner Umklammerung lösen und er würde sofort von mir ablassen, würde kurze, knappe Worte der Entschuldigung äußern und sich des Themas nie wieder annehmen. Doch der Gedanke kommt mir nicht, ich bin neugierig geworden, bin von den zärtlichen Berührungen meines Freundes überrumpelt und – zu meiner eigenen Überraschung – angenehm angetan.

Holmes Hände wandern nun über meine Brust hinunter zu meinem Bauch, mit einer geschickten Bewegung streift er über das Laken und es fällt zu Boden. Nun bin ich völlig nackt und mit einem tiefen Atemzug nehme ich Holmes ebenfalls nackten Körper an meinem Rücken und Po wahr. Eindeutig spüre ich Holmes eigene Erregung gegen meinen unteren Rücken, aber noch ehe ich irgendetwas tun kann, spüre ich wie eine seiner Hände über meinen Bauch hinunter zu meiner ansteigenden Erektion fährt. Er fährt über meine Leisten hinunter zu meinem inneren Oberschenkel, ohne meine Mitte auch nur annähernd zu berühren. Seine kräftigen Hände massieren die Muskeln meiner Schenkel und ich spüre wie er seine eigene Erektion vorsichtig an mich drückt.

Seine heißen Küsse bedecken weiterhin meinen Nacken und meine Schultern - ich bin völlig von Ihm eingenommen. Mein Herz wummert gegen die Wand aus Knochen, Haut und Adern und mein Atem wird immer schneller. Ich spüre, dass ich mehr von Ihm möchte als mir bisher bewusst war.

Als wenn er es ahnen würde, spüre ich wie seine Finger sich zärtlich ihren Weg zu meiner Mitte suchen. Zuerst umfasst er meine Weichteile, zieht sanft daran, massiert mich, mein Blick fällt nach unten und beobachtet seine Berührungen - ich kann den Impuls unterdrücken Ihm zur Hand zu gehen. Lustvoll beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe und gebe mich meinem eigenen Voyeurismus hin.

Als Holmes mein mit Erregung voll gepumptes Glied umfasst und in unendlich langsamen Auf und Abbewegungen beginnt meinen Schaft zu stimulieren durchfährt mich ein Schauer. Ich muss wohl irgendwelche indisch oder afghanische Wortfetzen in meiner ansteigenden Ekstase vor mich hinmurmeln, da ich spüre wie Holmes darüber lacht.

Holmes drückt sich mittlerweile mehr an mich und ich merke, dass er sein eigenes Glied zwischen meine Beine bringt und sich an mir im selben Rhythmus reibt. Lange Seufzer und unkontrollierte Atemstöße verraten mir seine eigene Lust. Die Fingerspitzen wandern mit angedeuteten Kratzen wieder zu meiner Brust und er hat schnell erkannt, dass dies eine meiner empfindlichsten Stellen ist. Er reibt, er massiert und zwirbelt meine erogene Zone gekonnt und mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als mehrfach aufzustöhnen.

Die Massage seiner Hand wird zügiger und ich spüre das ich schon fast am bersten bin.  
"Oh mein Gott,... Holmes...", hechle ich um Ihn zu warnen.

Sofort verringert sich der Druck seiner Hand, bis sie mich ganz entlässt. Enttäuscht ächze ich auf, winde mich gar etwas in seinem Griff.

Als Antwort, umklammert mich Holmes wieder fester und drückt meinen Kopf vorsichtig zu sich nach hinten. Zum ersten Mal seit das hier begonnen hat, kann ich seine Augen sehen. Und was ich sehe erregt mich fast mehr als seine Berührungen. Seine grauen Augen brennen vor Verlangen und Leidenschaft. Noch nie habe ich so etwas im Gesicht meines Freundes gesehen, nicht einmal bei einem seiner kniffligsten Fälle. Gebannt starre ich Ihm in die Augen. Es ist ein Wunder das ich nicht hyperventiliere so schnell atme ich, da presst er mich noch enger an sich, beinahe das es schmerz und sucht meine Lippen mit den seinen. Es ist ein leidenschaftlicher, gieriger Kuss den er mir gibt. Ich kann spüren, welche Sehnsucht darin liegt, ein Verlangen das lange brach dagelegen hat. Unsere Zungen umtanzen sich und auch ich spüre die Sucht nach meinem Gefährten die mich nun vollkommen in Besitz genommen hat. Obwohl ich in der passiven Situation bin versuche ich mehr von seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge einzufordern, selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass ich mir gleich den Hals ausrenke.

"John!" lässt er von meinen Lippen ab und drückt sich fest an mich, eine seiner Hände an mein Gesäß gedrückt, die andere umfasst die Spitze meines Glieds um mit seinem Daumen eindringliche Kreise zu ziehen. Egal was ich von Holmes in dieser Angelegenheit erwartet habe, dass war es wirklich nicht.

Kraftvoll knetet er eine meiner Pobacken und streift mit einem seiner Finger meine Poritze entlang. Mit der Nennung meines Vornamens hat Holmes nicht nur Nähe ausdrücken wollen, sofort weiß ich was er sagen will. Es ist die Forderung, aber auch die gleichzeitige Frage nach mehr. Es heißt; 'ich will dich.'


	3. Chapter 3

Ich weiß, dass ich auch jetzt noch ablehnen könnte. Ich kenne meinen Freund lange genug um zu wissen, dass er mir nie Schaden zufügen würde und er würde es mir auch nicht nachtragen wenn ich diesen letzten Schritt nicht gehen wollte. Ohne zu zögern drücke ich meinen Steiß in seine Richtung. "Sherlock."

Mit meiner Erlaubnis bittet er mich mit einer kurzen Berührung meine Beine ein Stück weiter auseinander zu schieben, was ich ohne Zögern für Ihn tue. Bestimmt aber sachte beginnt er dann meinen After mit zwei Fingern zu massieren.  
Holmes ist der erste Mensch überhaupt der mich auf diese Art und Weise an dieser Stelle berührt und der Gedanke durchzittert mich förmlich. Als ich spüre wie einer seiner Finger in mich eindringt versteift sich mein Oberkörper kurz, aber Holmes presst seine Hand auf meinen Brustkorb und flüstert leise, dass ich mich entspannen soll, gefolgt von liebevollen Küssen die er an meinem Ohr platziert. Tatsächlich schaffe ich es, mich, mit dem zweiten Finger in mir, zu entspannen. Als er spürt, dass ich mich an Ihn gewöhnt habe, beginnt er langsam seine Finger in mir zu bewegen.

Mir ist mittlerweile der Schweiß ausgebrochen und ich bin so nass, dass sich Tropfen auf dem Kachelboden vor mir sammeln, kein Wunder, schießt doch eine Hitzewelle nach der anderen durch mich hindurch. Dann merke ich wie Holmes mit seinen Fingern aus mir gleitet und seine eigene Länge in die Hand nimmt. Ich bin weder nervös noch ängstlich, nur bis zum springen gespannt was jetzt kommen wird. Neugierig, süchtig nach all den Berührungen geworden und das in nur wenigen Minuten durch diesen Mann. Wie konnte mir in all den Jahren nur dieses Verlangen nach Holmes entgangen sein?

Seine Hand drückt sich bestimmt auf mein Becken und ich fühle wie er seine Erektion an mein Zentrum legt. Während er mein Becken nach hinten drückt, spüre ich wie er sich nach vorne lehnt und ganz langsam in mich eindringt. Um ihm zu helfen atme ich tief ein und aus – den Blick an die Decke gerichtet - und versuche mich zu entspannen, was gar nicht so einfach ist, immerhin bin ich völlig unerfahren, was dieses Erlebnis angeht. Was man von Holmes nicht behaupten kann, weiß er doch genau welche Berührung und Bewegung die Richtige für mich ist. Halb in mir hält er inne um mir eine Pause zu gönnen. Seine beiden Hände beginnen wieder meine Mitte zu verwöhnen und meinen Bauch mit zärtlichen Kratzern zum zucken zu bringen.

Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will Holmes spüren, ganz, so drücke ich mit meiner Hüften nach hinten um Ihm zu signalisieren, dass ich mehr möchte.

"Guter Junge," haucht er und schiebt sich dann mit einem festen Ruck in voller Länge in mich. Ein lauter, lustvoller Aufschrei entfährt mir. Für eine Sekunde spüre ich einen brennenden Schmerz aber ehe ich protestieren kann, verwandelt sich der Schmerz mit Holmes langsamen, gleitenden Bewegungen in etwas anders. In Lust und Verlangen.

Immer wieder gleitet Holmes nun aus mir und stößt zuerst zaghaft dann etwas kraftvoller in mich hinein. Innerhalb weniger Züge, hat seine Hand, die mich umfasst denselben Rhythmus gefunden wie seine Hüften. Ich brenne innerlich, vor Leidenschaft, vor neuen Eindrücken und sogar vor Liebe.

Es dauert nicht lange, da spüre ich wie sich in meinem Magen ein Feuerwerk anbahnt. In wenigen Augenblicken wird mein Orgasmus über mich hereinbrechen.

"Ho-lmes... Sher-lock!" stotterte ich, aber da ist es auch fast schon zu spät.

Holmes erhöht den Druck und die Intensität und mein Höhepunkt fegt förmlich über mich hinweg als ich komme. Unter Stöhnen und Zucken spritzt mein Samen in das Feuer vor mir. Unfähig auch nur einen Muskel zu kontrollieren gibt mein Körper nach, aber Holmes hält mich. Umgreift mich mit seinen kräftigen Armen, stützt mich und wartet bis ich wieder klar bin und von alleine stehen kann, dann stößt er noch zweimal in mich und bringt sich damit selbst zum Höhepunkt. Seine Arme umgreifen meinen Oberkörper und sein Mund vergräbt sich mit einem unterdrückten Luststöhnen in meinem Nacken. Mehrere Wellen der Lust durchstreifen Ihn und bei jeder Welle krallen sich seine Hände in mein Fleisch. Als die letzte Welle über Ihn hinweggespült ist spüre ich seinen völlig verschwitzten Körper gegen den meinen entspannen. Ein letzter liebevoller Kuss landet auf meinem salzigen Nacken, ehe Holmes sich mit einem streicheln der Hände über meinen Rücken von mir löst und auf das Laken am Boden sinkt.

Etwas benommen und völlig erschöpft drehe ich mich zum ersten Mal in der ganzen Zeit um. Sherlock Holmes liegt halb ans Bett gelehnt auf dem Boden, ein Bein von sich gestreckt, das andere angewinkelt, dazwischen sein erschlaffendes Geschlecht, von dem er keine Anstalten macht es zu bedecken. Seine Haare liegen wirr in seiner Stirn, welche er nonchalant zur Seite streift. Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen blickt er zu mir hoch. Mir wird klar, dass hier ein Mann vor mir liegt, der völlig eins mit sich und seiner Sexualität ist.

Auch jetzt weiß Holmes genau was zu tun ist, lächelnd hebt er eine Hand und bittet mich zu sich. Um Zeit zu schinden, schiebe ich das zweite Laken etwas umständlich umher, und setze mich dann mit angezogenen Beinen neben Ihn, so dass ich Ihm in die Augen sehen kann. Meine Nacktheit macht mich nun verlegen und ich bedecke schnell mit einer losen Ecke des Stoffes meine Hüfte.

"John," legt Holmes seine Hand auf meinen Oberarm. "Ich sehe Sie gerne an."

Sein Kompliment treibt mir Schamesröte ins Gesicht, worüber er kurz schmunzelt bevor er mir in einer liebevollen Geste über die Wange streicht. Mir fehlen die Worte, dafür streifen meine Augen ungeniert über Holmes nackten Körper. Ein schlanker, sehniger Mann in meinem Alter, ohne ein Gramm Fett an Bauch oder Hüfte – was mich nicht verwundert – und fein gezeichneten Muskeln die seine Schnelligkeit und gute Koordination verraten. Seine helle Haut schimmert durch die Schweißtropfen die über seine blanke Brust perlen.

Sherlock Holmes ist ein attraktiver Mann und obwohl mir das auf eine subtile Art und Weise immer bewusst war, erkenne ich erst jetzt seine große Anziehungskraft auf mich. Mein ganzes Leben lang bin ich Frauen hinter her gelaufen und bin am Ende in den Armen meines langjährigen Freundes gelandet.

"Ich muss mich entschuldigen," reißen mich seine Worte aus meinen Gedanken. Verwundert hebe ich die Augenbrauen. Holmes blickt kurz zum Feuer, wickelt dann das Tuch um seinen Körper und springt schnell auf um noch etwas Holz ins Feuer zu legen. Ich bin dankbar, denn mittlerweile fröstelt es mich und ich wickle das Tuch komplett um mich. Er kniet sich kurz vor mich, schmunzelt, rutscht dann an mir vorbei um sich wieder ans Bett zu lehnen und zieht mich zu sich. Widerstandslos gebe ich nach und lehne mich an Ihn, seine Hand um mich gelegt, wo sie behutsam meinen Arm krault. "Für meine etwas raue Art," er schiebt kurz den Stoff weg, der meinen Hals bedeckt, im Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, dass Holmes mehrer Liebesbisse hinterlassen hat. "Aber als ich Sie dort am Feuer sah, brach es über mich her wie ein Sturm."

Bevor er weiter spricht unterbreche ich Ihn. "Holmes, das eben... haben Sie schon einmal..."

"Mein lieber John, obwohl ich nach außen hin das Bild vertrete, mich in keiner Weise für das ein oder andere Geschlecht zu interessieren, bin ich doch nur ein Mensch. Mit Bedürfnissen, auch was meine niederen Instinkte angeht."

"Mh. Frauen?" frage ich vorsichtig.

"Oh, es mag die eine oder andere Frau in meinem Leben gegeben haben, als ich noch sehr jung war. Es hat mich allerdings nichts so sehr gereizt wie ein männlicher Körper, also suche ich mir von Zeit zu Zeit ein... Abenteuer," erklärt er mir weiter.

Seine Wortwahl erschrickt mich ein wenig. "Ein Abenteuer? War es das für Sie, diese Nacht?"

Holmes spürt auf was ich hinaus will. "Watson!", löst er sich von mir und blickt mir in die Augen. "Ich beobachte Sie seit Jahren, jeden einzelnen Tag an dem Sie um mich sind, habe ich Sie studiert. Als wir uns kennen lernten, sah ich keinerlei Anzeichen an Ihnen das auf ein Interesse an Männern hindeuten könnte. Sie blickten Frauen hinter her, gingen mit Ihnen aus und mein Interesse an Ihnen war nur von geringer Zugkraft," er muss selbst über seine wissenschaftliche Wortwahl schmunzeln. "Irgendwann jedoch fiel es mir auf, Ihre verstohlenen Blicke die nicht dem weiblichen Geschlecht galten. Abends in der Baker Street nach zwei Brandy konnte ich etwas in Ihnen lesen, was Ihnen selbst verborgen geblieben war, zumindest hatten Sie es gut vergraben. Aus meinem vagen Interesse wurde mehr. Tag für Tag. Ich fing an Sie zu begehren. In den letzten Monaten testete ich Sie deshalb aus. Wahrscheinlich ist Ihnen das gar nicht aufgefallen. Eine Berührung hier, ein Blick da."

Jetzt begriff ich, es war mir bewusst gewesen aber nicht wirklich aufgefallen. "Sie haben mich..., ich...," war sprachlos. "Seien Sie ehrlich, Holmes, war das hier geplant, haben Sie mich deshalb stundenlang durch die Nacht geschleppt um mich in dieser schäbigen Stallburschenunterkunft zu verführen?" ich spüre wie ich mich innerlich beginne aufzuregen, sogar etwas wütend werde. War ich wirklich nur ein Abenteuer für die Nacht gewesen, hätte mich die Enttäuschung wohl bis zum Auszug aus 221b gedrängt. "Sollte das alles nur ein Plan gewesen sein, um Ihre Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, dann -," weiter komme ich nicht. Holmes lehnt sich unvermittelt nach vorne, umfasst meine Wange und mein Ohr und presst seine Lippen auf die meinen. Der Kuss schmeckt süß, ganz anders, als der erste Kuss der mit Leidenschaft, Tabak und Kaffee gewürzt war. Dieser Kuss schmeckt nach Innigkeit, nach Nähe und Vertrauen. Ich mag mich irren, aber er schmeckt nach einem Gefühl das der Liebe ähnelt.

"Ich begann Sie zu begehren, mich in Sie zu verlieben und ich konnte sehen, dass Sie es auch taten, ohne es zu wissen. Diese Nacht hier war alles andere als geplant, ich hatte nie vor Sie so zu überrumpeln, aber wenn wir hier nicht gelandet wären, hätte ich wahrscheinlich nie den Mund aufgemacht. Als ich Sie dann so gesehen habe, musste ich einfach handeln, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Sie mich abweisen würden," er lächelt schüchtern und blickt zu Boden. "Womit ich noch immer rechne."

Entsetzt hebe ich den Blick. "Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

"Nun, es gibt viele Gründe, angefangen damit, dass diese Art der Zuneigung unter Strafe steht, endend damit, dass Sie vielleicht feststellen, dass ich nicht der Mann bin, mit dem Sie eine Beziehung möchten."

Bestimmt eine Minute lang sehe ich Ihn nur an, ohne eine Regung, beobachte Ihn und sehe wie aus dem selbstsicheren Detektiv ein fast scheues Reh wird, der Beweis, dass seine Gefühle für mich ehrlich sind. Dieses Bewusstsein zaubert ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. "Wenn Sie eine Frau wären, würde ich Sie zum Essen einladen, Ihnen Blumen schenken und Sie wohl früher oder später um Ihre Hand bitten, aber.. uhm...," wir lächeln beide darüber, "ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir das hier gemeinsam erkunden. Das ist alles sehr neu für mich und ich kann mir niemanden anderen vorstellen als dich, Sherlock."

Sein Vorname fühlt sich noch etwas fremd auf meiner Zunge an aber ich kann fühlen was er in Ihm auslöst. Er macht eine kreisende Kopfbewegung und reißt sich wieder zusammen, zurück kehrt der selbstsichere und bestimmende Holmes.

"John."

Er hat Recht, es ist schon spät, die Nacht ist nicht mehr lang und wir sollten uns besser schlafen legen um Kraft zu sammeln. Wie ich Ihn kenne, wird er mich morgen den ganzen Weg zurückschleppen, bevor ich endlich ein Frühstück einfordern darf. Mein Freund liest meine Gedanken, wir wissen Beide was nach dem Frühstück geschehen wird.

Ende.

* * *

_**Hat die Geschichte gefallen? Anmerkungen Kritik? Ich würde mich über eine Review freuen!**_

_**Ich muss mich entschuldigen für die schlechte Kapiteleinteilung, aber ich denke es liest sich so einfach besser als am ganzen Stück.**_

_**Und auch der Plot ist nur Mittel zum Zweck, aber ich musste diese Szene einfach schreiben. Man vergebe mir.**_


End file.
